gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Burrito
The Declasse '''Burrito' is a van which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, and Grand Theft Auto V. Description GTA Vice City — Vice City Stories The GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, and GTA Vice City Stories renditions resemble a 1979-1993 Dodge Ram Van, similar to the GTA III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design. The Burrito, unlike the Rumpo, is rear-wheel drive instead of front-wheel). The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. GTA IV — GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito is reintroduced in GTA IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It resembles a 1996-2002 Chevrolet Express from the front, with a significantly altered grille design; the sides are primarily derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van (the creases on the sides have been wrongly interpreted as seams), with some of the more modern styling of the Express; the rear is also derived from the third-generation Chevrolet Van, apart from the taillights, which resemble those of the Dodge Ram Van. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T. Watt and Sons Electricians, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl and Pharte Gas. The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars appears to be based to an extent on Burrito in GTA IV, with a utilitarian appearance and a similarly poor performance. However, the van lacks a roof rack, and its color scheme appear more diverse, with some featuring company liveries encompassing the entire body of the vehicle, including FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot and Ranch. GTA V In Grand Theft Auto V a redesigned Burrito appears, being also used in a robbery. Its sides and rear are strongly reminiscent of a 1996 Chevrolet Van, while the tail lights and the front of the van are reminiscent of a 2003 Chevrolet Express/GMC Savana, much like the Speedo. The GTA IV rendition of the van also appears but it is much more rare and it cannot be modified because it is considered as an industrial vehicle Performance GTA VC - GTA VCS The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the 3D Universe. Its powerful engine, which appears to be a large-displacement V6 (in every version except in Vice City Stories, which it seems to be a four-cylinder diesel, similar to Rumpo) grants it moderately good speed and acceleration, its sporty suspension leads to stable handling, steering and braking, and its bulky body gives it good endurance. It can carry four people, making it useful when bringing allies to a fight, although it's large frame can make it any easy target for gunfire. It is also fun to drive, with independent rear suspension that makes drifting and power-sliding easy (although it is easy to spin out and crash) and often causes the rear inside wheel to lift off the ground for some stylish showboating. GTA IV - GTA Chinatown Wars The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "Van" class, reaching a top speed of 164 mph (266 km/h). Variants Gang Burrito GTA Vice City, The Lost and Damned, and GTA V The Burrito is adopted as a gang vehicle in both GTA Vice City and The Lost and Damned. Known as the Gang Burrito, the variant features additional modifications, including unique accessories and custom paint-jobs. The TLAD Gang Burrito also reintroduces certain sporty accessories omitted during the development of the Burrito in GTA IV. GTA Chinatown Wars The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars may also appear in the form of gang-owned drug vans, known simply as "Burritos", which appear on the streets of respectable gang territories (except the Triads) upon completion of "Carpe Dime". Four types of the vans may also appear during "Excess Delivery" submissions. The gang Burritos are closely associated with the Drug Dealing side quest in the game, being used as transport to smuggle drugs hidden in cubby-holes on the door; after "Carpe Dime", players may steal one from the streets, drive a to a secluded safehouse, and check for drugs, before they are finally allowed to store the van in a garage. The vans are actually similar in performance to a conventional Burrito, but they can do burnouts and appear with unique gang colors and accessories, similar to those seen on their other gang cars; the Midtown Gang's Burrito is the only Burrito which is smaller than other forms of Burritos. There is also a pink-and-white Algonquin Triads variant of the Burrito, but the van is unavailable normally, and must be spawned using a garage editor. The Triads Burrito features unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. Of interesting note is the Angels of Death's Burrito: if the player manages to hijack one, it will be called an Angel, rather than Burrito. This is most likely a programming error. It was previously thought to be a glitch, but the AOD vans are called Angel in all versions and copies of the game, and there have never been any reports of hijacking one with the name "Burrito." There is a bulletproof, explosion-proof, fireproof, and damage-proof Spanish Lords Burrito located at the Spanish Lords' warehouse which Huang raids during the mission Kenny Strikes Back. Note that this Burrito only spawns when the player finishes Kenny Strikes Back. In order to get it, the player must park a bike very next to the gate and jump diagonally so the player can jump into the warehouse without playing the side-mission. Inside the warehouse, the Spanish Lords will not shoot you even if you attack. Unlike when the mission is normally played, the van is started by a screwdriver instead of disabling an immobilizer. However, if you do the mission while the Burrito is being used, the Burrito lose all its armor. If put it in the garage, it will lose the damage-proof, fireproof, and explosion-proof effects, only the bulletproof effect is retained. The only way to destroy it is to drive into the water or turn it upside-down, or store it in a garage (to make it lose some armor) and destroy it by damaging, burning, or exploding it. Yellow Burrito ".]] A Burrito with a unique yellow paint-job can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-Bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-Bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. Laundromat A special model of the Burrito in GTA IV, dubbed the Laundromat, is used by the Laundromat owner who attempts to escape from Niko in Vlad's mission Hung Out to Dry. If the player goes around the back of the Laundromat during the mission, it can be stolen and saved at a safehouse. It also appears in Meltdown. It is merely a Burrito without the standard roof rack, and with "Monthly Cycle Laundromat" markings. Brown and yellow Burrito In GTA Chinatown Wars, players may acquire a unique brown and yellow Burrito from Melanie Mallard, by having her killed in one of her missions. Camper (GTA V) In a screenshot for GTA V, the Brute Camper is based on the Burrito, but is also converted to front-wheel drive. Journey-GTAV-front.jpg|The Camper van in GTA V. Tourbus (GTA V) A tour bus in GTA V, is based on the Burrito and is manufactured by Brute. Brute-TourBus-GTAV-front.jpg|The Tour Bus in GTA V. Police Transporter (GTA V) A modified passenger version, used to transport police and as a road block, is used by the LSPD. PoliceTransporter-GTAV.png|The Police Transporter in GTA V. Trivia * "Burrito" literally means "small donkey" in Spanish and Portuguese. ** It might also be named after the food item of the same name. * The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. ** Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. * It was the predecessor of Speedo, as the car was resembling Chevrolet Express Van. * A vehicle resembling the Burrito can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt and Manhunt 2. * Oddly the car has lower ground clearance in San Andreas and Vice City Stories than in Vice City. * With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show The A-Team. * This is the fastest van for GTA IV online races. * Beta Burritos appear as wrecks in GTA IV with a different grille and headlight design. They are found outside Colony Island's old hospital and in Bohan at the car scrapyard, however it's not drivable. These beta Burrito wrecks also appear in multiple Scrap Yards in Grand Theft Auto:V. * The company Bugstar owns a Burrito with their paint job in Grand Theft Auto V, as used in the first heist, The Jewel Store Job. **That same paint job is represented in a key-chain version of the van, to be offered in a collectibles giveaway in the 4th of October. It will possibly be available in the Warehouse (Rockstar's online store) sometime later. *Since the 1st generation (GTA IV) Burrito is classified as an industrial vehicle and therefore doesn't have a civilian variant, it cannot be modified at Los Santos Customs. Locations GTA Vice City * Seen driving around in Viceport. GTA San Andreas * Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. * Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. * Parked before a Kakagawa depot loading bay in LVA Freight Depot. * The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. * As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. * Often seen driving on the roads around Fort Carson and El Quebrados. * Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. GTA Vice City Stories * Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. * Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. * Parked in an alley between Franklin St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney. Where the "safehouse" for Gracie was. * Parked by the side of the Leftwood Community Hall in Leftwood, Alderney GTA V * The Bugstars version is used in the mission The Jewel Store Job and can be obtained during the preparation. * The second generation Burrito can commonly be found parked in dirt roads/parking lots while traveling on the Great Ocean Highway. * The first generation (IV) Burrito is often found in industrial areas, but can also be found around the area near Lester's house and rarely in Sandy Shores. * The first rendition of the van can also be found at the construction site near Hawick. Navigation }} de:Burrito es:Burrito fr:Burrito pl:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vans Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Gang vehicles